Can she be saved?
by ducatiwolf
Summary: Theodore Raymond Grey, aka Teddy wants to show the girl he loves that she doesn't need to be in abusive relationship to be loved. Will Teddy and the rest of the Greys help her? Will he get the girl in the end? I don't own the Fifty shades characters, beware abusive relationship (Revising and More chapters on the way)
1. The Beginning

Theodore Raymond Grey is about to turn 18. He is the son of the most successful businessmen, Christian Grey and the most successful publisher, Ana Grey. His best friend is Sophie Taylor, he has two younger sisters and a younger brother, Phoebe, 16 yrs. old, Alexi and Christian Jr., both 13 yrs. old. Ted lives in Seattle, Washington. He graduated and wants to go to Harvard like his father did. But what Ted had not accomplished was that he can not tell Sophie the truth. He loves her. But Sophie is in a bad relationship, her boyfriend is abusive to her. He is abusive in both ways, emotionally and physically. Sophie was introduce to drugs by him but Ted paid for her to go to rehab before her father found out. He wants to save her. He just needs the help to. But will Sophie see it as he loves her or that he is trying to control her like her boyfriend?


	2. Is there something between Teddy Grey an

Chapter 1: Is there something between Teddy Grey and Sophia Taylor?

Teddy's POV:

It's the first weekend of summer vacation. God I can't wait to sleep in and not wear a stupid school uniform. I was always well muscular like his father. I was the quarterback for my high school football team and captain of their basketball team. I was also on the debate team. "Teddy!" Phoebe screamed. I groaned hoping to not wake up. Boy was I wrong. She came running into my room and jumped on my bed. "Teddy, you lazy butt it is time to wake up, it is past 3 o'clock in the afternoon." She yelled in my ear. My dad, Christian Grey, CEO Of Grey Housing Enterprise, was in New York, away on business. My mom, Anastasia Grey, was in her publishing office in downtown Seattle. " Come play outside with me please big brother." Phoebe kept yelling. "Ask Mrs. Taylor!" I yelled back at her. "Ask my stepmom what?" Sophie said at the door. I took a small peeked through the pillows that was covering my face, "Hey Soph" I said stretching. Sophia Taylor is one of my best friends. I also have had a major crush on her since I was two. She was like an angel to me but I could never get my hands on her. She was always with someone older and they were really bad influences. Sophie walks over to me and hugs me. I hug her back and I gave her kisses her forehead. "I missed my teddy bear." She whispered slightly while she lay her head on my chest. I was a foot taller than her. "I know I missed you too." I whispered to her.

"I came to visit my dad for a while." She confessed. That is when I knew there was something wrong or something bad had happened. I also knew that Sophie was in an abusive relationship without her telling me. He had seen the bruises without meaning to. "Why?" he asked her. She looked up at me. "Sophie, why did you come see your dad knowing that he was in New York with my dad?" I asked, wanting to know the truth behind her visiting. "I wanted to be here when he gets back." She said looking away from me. "What did he do to you Sophie?" I asked. That is when she looked up at me and then saw that Phoebe was still here. "How about we go see what Gale is making for breakfast Phoebe? That way your stinky brother here can take a shower." She said laughing forcefully. I sighed and head to my conjoined bathroom.

Sophie's POV:

I came back to Seattle to escape the one person that I know that could kill me. I was hoping that my best friend can help me. I was dating someone named Christopher Hyde. I was always in a relationship that either deals with drugs or someone abusive. What I don't know is that his father, Jack Hyde and the Grey family had a bad history. I been dating him for five years now. I was always shy and trying to hide my arms. I started to drive toward the Grey house. I was hoping my father would be there but the last night I talked to him. He was in New York, so then I figured that Teddy would want to help me out of this bad relationship. I called Gale, "Hey Gale, I am outside of the gates do you mind letting me in please?" I asked. I love my stepmom. She has always been there for me when I knew I couldn't count on my mom. I drove up the drive way and parked my rental car. I walked up to the door where Gale was. I gave her a big hug and kiss on her cheek. "My darling Sophie," She said. "You look well." She finished. "I am Gale" I smiled at her. "SOPHIE!" that was all I heard til Phoebe Grey came running down the stair and gave me something between a tackle and hug.

"Hey kiddo." I told her. "Where is that handsome brother of yours?" I asked. "He is still in bed, I will go wake him up for you." She ran up the stairs screaming, "Teddy!" I couldn't help but laugh. I kissed Gale's cheek one last time and walked up the stairs. I walked all the way to his room and saw how Phoebs attempted to wake my best friend up. "Ask Mrs. Taylor!" he yelled back at her. "Ask my stepmom what?" I said at the door. He took a peek through the pillows that was covering his face, "Hey Soph" he said stretching. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. I couldn't help but fall in love with him. No one could resist Theodore Grey. He was an exact copy of his father but with his mother's coloring. "I missed my teddy bear." I whispered while I lay my head on his muscular chest. "I know I missed you too." he whispered to me.

"I came to visit my dad for a while." She confessed. But that was not true. "Why?" he asked me . I looked up at me. "Sophie, why did you come see your dad knowing that he was in New York with my dad?" he asked. I wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth behind my visit. But I don't know how to tell him. "I wanted to be here when he gets back." I said looking away from him. I hated myself for lying him. "What did he do to you Sophie?" he asked. That is when I looked up at him trying to hide the surprise that was in my face. I saw that Phoebe was still here. I couldn't let her know what was going on. "How about we go see what Gale is making for breakfast Phoebe? That way your stinky brother here can take a shower." I said laughing forcefully. He sighed and left.


	3. What is her real reason for her being he

Chapter 2: What is her real reason for being here?

Teddy's POV:

There has to be a real reason why she is here. I couldn't help but think about this while I was taking a shower. It has to be because he hurt her. God why couldn't she leave him already? I got so mad that I punched the wall. I think I bruised my knuckles. When I finally got out of the shower, I saw her and Phoebe smiling. I sure hope to God that my sister doesn't find a man like this asshole. I waited til they were done. "Sophie can I please see you in the living room?" I asked her. She nodded and walked toward the living room. When she stepped in front of me and that is when I pulled up her sleeves and saw the big bruises all over her arms leading up to her shoulders. "I knew it." I sighed. "WHAT THE HELL TEDDY?!" She yelled at me. She pushed me and I landed on the couch. I looked up at her this time. "Have you even called the cops on him?" I asked trying to contain my anger. She looked stunned and anger at the same time. "Why the hell do you care what he does to me?" She asked almost ready to tell me the truth. "Sophie you are my best friend, I don't want to get a call saying that you are died." I got up angry. "Do you understand that I care about you, that Gale and your dad, even my parents care about you and that we want you safe?!" I slightly yelled a t her. She sighed defeated and shakes her head and sits beside him and started to cry. "Why not Sophie?" He asked her looking at her. "Because I am afraid of what he will do to me Teddy." she whispered through her tears. He rubbed her back, "Well dad and Taylor will be back tomorrow." I told her.

Sophie's POV:

When he lifted up my sleeves, I knew that he figured out the real reason to why I am here. "Well dad and Taylor will be back tomorrow." He said. "But what I am going to do?" I asked him. "You can tell them Soph, my dad sees you as family because of your dad's services to him" Teddy looked at me. " I can't tell them Teddy, I can't let my dad down." I felt ashamed. "Look I will be right there with you" He said. "I can't Teddy please don't make me." I begged him through the new tears that were coming down my face. He sighed and nodded. I wiped my tears as he left to probably go and grab the food that we made. Teddy usually eats very little but today he ate. "Who wants to go to the mall?" he asked, "We do" and that is when I saw the twins Alexis and CJ walk in and I couldn't help but laugh at the two 13 year old twins. His cousins Ava and Matt walked in. "Hey you two, want to go to the mall with us?" he asked them, they looked at each other and nodded. "Let me call my folks to see if its ok that I take the Audi" he said.


	4. He Finally Appeared

Chapter 3: He finally appears

Teddy's Pov:

Maybe this outing could help her realize it's nothing bad going to happen to her when she tell her dad and my dad. I called my mom first, "Anastasia Grey" she said smiling through the phone. "Hey mom" I said. "Hey baby boy, is everything okay?" She asked. "Yeah everything is cool mom, I wanted to know if it's cool if I take everyone to the mall and if I can use the Audi?" I asked. "Who is everyone Teddy?" she asked sounding like she was either confused or curious. "Phoebe, Alexis, CJ, Matt, Ava, and Sophie." I told her, I never once lied to my parents. They never gave me a reason too. "Ava, Matt, and Sophie are there?" she asked. "Yeah why?" I asked her. "Just wondering, but yes it is fine for you all to go to the mall but ask your father if you can use the Audi" she said smiling again. "Ok thanks mom" I said. And with that we said their good-byes.

Next I called my dad, but this time I FaceTime him. "Hey there son." My dad said. Me and my younger brother, Christian Jr., looked exactly like my dad but I have my mother's eyes. "Hey old man" I smirked. "What's up son? Is everything okay at home?" He asked with a worried looked on his face. "Yeah, I just wanted to know if it's ok with you if I used the Audi to take the gang to the mall?" I asked. "Did you eat today Teddy? And what gang?" my dad asked me. I rolled my eyes, "Yes dad I did eat today and the gang" I turned the camera around to show everyone. "Say hi everyone" I said, that is when Phoebe came up and said, "Hi daddy, we miss you at home." "Hi princess, I miss you all too" he said. "Hi Mr. Grey, Hi dad" Sophie said next, "Hey Sophie, long time no see." Dad said. I turned the camera back to me, "So is it cool that I take them to the mall, I promise I will take Sawyer with us." I said, knowing that my dad would actually say yes to this. He nodded, "As long as he goes with you and you all are back before dinner, it's ok, I don't want your mother to eat alone tonight." He said. I smiled, I know that my dad loves my mom dearly and that he shows it even though he is clear across the country. "Ok dad thanks, miss you" I said. "Miss you too son" his dad said and hangs up the phone.

Sophie's POV:

When I heard Mr. Grey that he wanted Teddy and the gang home before dinner so that way Ana doesn't eat alone was sweet. I want love like that one day. That was one of my most important dream. We all climbed into the Audi but Ava and Phoebe went in Ava's Porsche Cayenne. I can't believe that Elliot let Ava drive, she isn't one of the best drive around these parts. Ted drove a bit slower than usual so Ava can keep up. Sawyer was behind Ava and Ted driving his own car. I grabbed Ted's hand with mine, "Please don't be upset by them." I said. "Then don't ruin the day by reminding me that they are there." He said while looking at the road. I sighed but this time I don't let go of his hand.

We had arrived at the mall. Once we were inside, we decided to walk together. Each of us girls has about ten shopping bags in each hand. The boys on the other hand has about two in each hand. I didn't have money to spend since I am using it to rent a car for the time being. "Where do you want to shop next Sophie?" Ted asked . "I don't feel like shopping anymore Ted" I said. I felt bad and shy because I don't want anyone to see my arms. Ted nods and just walks with her. When I heard his voice calling my name I knew my world and time it's self-come to a stop…


	5. Major Trouble is Coming Our Way

Chapter 4: Major Trouble is heading Our Way

Sophie's POV:

I was looking right in front of her and that is when I began to shake, I thought I left him back in Portland. Teddy noticed that I was on the verge of tears again. "Soph, what's wrong?" he saked me with worry and concern in his voice. All I could do was point to the man that was standing in front of us. Ted saw who it was and boy was he mad. "Everyone get behind Sawyer" he said. Everyone got behind Saywer. "Sawyer leave your car and take everyone home now!" Ted said. Everyone listen and walked off. Chris came up to me. He hit me to the point that I was starting to bleed from my nose and mouth. He was going to hit me again. But this time, Ted stopped it. "Hit her again and I will make sure you won't see the light of day ever. That is when Teddy and Chris were started to fight in the mall.

Teddy's POV:

I started to pound the shit out of him for hitting her straight in the fucking nose. "STOP!" Sophie started to yell. She was trying to pull me. I eventually got up because the police and mall security was pulling me off of him. "I want him arrested for hitting me." The bastard yelled. "You should be arrested for hitting a woman in public you asshole." I yelled back but then I realized that we were both going to get arrested for causing a public fight.


	6. How will the truth be reveal

Chapter 5: How will the truth be reveal

Teddy's POV:

After being stuck in a holding cell for about 5 maybe 6 hours , Sawyer got word and send Ryan to bail me out but left the damn bastard there. I got home and showered completely ignoring Sophie and the gang. I needed to calm down before I decide to talk to any of them. After having a nice hot shower, I heard "Theodore Raymond Grey!" , that is when I knew I was in bigger trouble than I thought. I grunted and knew that maybe one of my siblings ratted me out. My mom came into my room. "Before you blow your top mom, let me explain," I began to say. "Well start explaining young man and you best believe that your father knows about this." She stated. Oh boy, dad is going to be worse than her. "No one was in danger, I told Sawyer to take them home, I fought the damn bastard because he hit Sophie, I had to protect her mom he was going to hit her again and I couldn't allowed that." I finished explaining. "So how long am I grounded?" I sighed and looked down. Then that is when my dad made his appearance. And he looked beyond pissed. I got up and grabbed my stuff, and I handed to my parents; my cell phone, my car keys, my laptop and tablet, my credit cards, and my license. Both Christian and Ana were stunned. They never really had to punish me before.

I walked backed to my bed and laid down facing my parents. "Christian can I speak to you in private please?" my mom said. "We are not done young man and best believe after your mother and I talked I want you in my office for your proper punishment" my dad said. I sighed. I was anger with himself and Sophie. I let sleep consume me.

Ana's POV:

We walked out and went to their room. Christian placed Teddy's things on his dresser. "What are we going to do Christian?" I said. "Ana, what did he do to land his ass in jail?" Christian asked. "According to Teddy, he was protecting Sophie because I think her boyfriend hit her and was about to hit her again." I explained. Christian was stunned to say the least when I said this. "I think we should take his thing and see what a judge say when he has his court date" He said. "Christian, you think that's a good idea?" I asked. "Yes, we never had to punish our kids before." He said. We both changed and went to bed. I couldn't help but think that maybe something was wrong and Teddy was keeping it a secret.

Sophie's POV:

I knew I couldn't escape him. He found out where I was hiding. I was terrified to walk in. Not knowing what's going to happen. As I opened the door, he grabbed me and pulled me in. Chris tossed me on the sofa, and started to hit me none stop. I could feel him leaving my face all bloody and bruised. I was trying to fight him, but it was useless. Then all of a sudden he ripped off my clothes. I was now more scared than anything. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the bed. "No Chris! PLEASE!" I screamed. "Shut up Bitch! This is all your fault!" He yelled at me. He finally fell asleep, I was silently crying. I got up slowly so not to wake me. I grabbed two duffle bags and packed my stuff quietly. As soon as I was done, I ran…


	7. The Truth

Chapter 6: The truth will help everyone see what is Truly wrong…

Teddy's POV:

It was about 3 in the morning when I heard the doorbell ring. I knew that Gale was with Taylor in their apartment over our garage. I got up and went to the door. Once I opened it, I was stunned to see Sophie. She was all bloody and bruised up. She dropped her bags, "He raped and beat me over and over again, help me Teddy bear please." She whispered and then fainted into my arms. I started to panic, "MOM! DAD! CALL 911! CALL TAYLOR!" I screamed holding Sophie. "Hold on Sophie, hold on please" he said while rocking her back and forth as I began to cry, I need this angel safe and alive…

Sophie's POV:

I woke up in a white room. I groaned trying to move my arm but I couldn't. I don't remember ever seen a white room in the Grey house. When I started to look around, I realized that I wasn't in the Grey house but I was in the hospital. That is when I saw Teddy sleeping on his folded arms on my bed. I ran my hand through his hair and down his arms. Ted woke up startled and then he realize that I was awake. "Hey" he said sleepy. "Why am I here Teddy?" I asked him. "Because it was either you be here and alive or you die in my arms Sophie" He said. I tried to sit up, then I grabbed my side and winced. "Oww, everything hurts Teddy" I said as my tears rolled down my cheek. Teddy tried to help me sit up, "Easy Soph, the bastard broke a couple of ribs" he said. I nodded and then I saw Mr. and Mrs. Grey walk in. "Hi Sophie darling, how are you feeling?" Ana asked. "My body hurts but I think I am ok" I said. Then Mr. Grey asked me something that I didn't want him to know let alone tell my dad, "Sophie do you know who beat and rape you?" I nodded placing my head in my hands. "I have been dating the guy for five years. I didn't think he would go as far as raping me." I said with sadness in her voice.

"What is his name Sophie?" Ana asked. "His name is Christopher Hyde." I answered. Ana and Mr. Grey froze. "Hyde as in Jack Hyde?" Mr. Grey asked this time. "That's his dad." She said confused.

Christian's POV:

I had walked out and called Taylor. I had to tell him that not only that his only daughter was raped but the man was spawned by the one person who I can't seem to get rid of. I explained to Taylor what happened and I can tell that he was not only stunned but beyond furious. He was about to walk into her room, "Right now, she doesn't need you furious Taylor, she needs you support." I told him. "She is more than welcome to stay with us Taylor." I said. He and Gale were going to go on a second honeymoon. "Go and enjoy your second honeymoon Taylor" I finished. He looked hesitated about leaving. "Right now you will be no help and no use to her if you walk on egg shells around her." I saw him meet with Ana outside of Sophie 's hospital room. "I left them to talk." She said. We both walked in, they saw that Teddy had fallen asleep with Sophie on Sophie's bed. "Remember when we did that" Ana giggled. "Yeah you almost died on me." I said holding her from behind. "We should let them sleep." Ana said and with Taylor behind us, we walked out of the room.


	8. What is going to happen now?

Chapter 7: What is going to happen now?

Sophie's POV:

It's been almost a month since I was admitted to the hospital. Teddy has not left my side the whole time. I was wondering why. Today was the day that I could go home to the Grey house since I no longer with Chris. When I woke up and noticed that Teddy wasn't with me, I started to panic. All of a sudden my door opened, I began to panic more. Teddy walked in, he saw that I was panicking. He ran to me. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked with concern and worry in his voice. "You left me and I thought it was him that was going to walk in through that door." she whispered. "I went to get us food Sophie before you leave." he said showing me a Wendy's bag. I patted the spot in front of me. Teddy dragged the side table so we can eat the lunch.

After having a nice quiet lunch, Teddy drove me to the Grey house with Ryan on our tail. I was glad to be leaving the hospital. When we got to the house, I saw Gale and dad with the Greys outside holding a banner saying 'Welcome Home Sophie! We Love You!' I couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time. Teddy helped me bring everything in. After the welcome home party, Teddy showed me the guest room that was next to his room. I started to unpack. He came over and lay down the bed. "So did I tell you that I am going to my mom's college?" He said. I smiled "Wow Teddy Bear that is super awesome." I told him. "I want you to come with me." He told me. I gasped. "Teddy, I can't please don't ask me to." I begged. He nodded knowing that I need space. "Sophie can I tell you something?" He started to say.

Teddy's POV:

I was being insensitive when I asked her to come with me to school but I need her to know the truth behind me asking her. I took a breath and started to say "I want to protect you til my last breath and I know we are not but if you are willing to give us a chance Sophie I will be the happiest person alive." I told her. She looked so stunned with this declaration of my feelings for her. Sophie looked down as her clothes, that is when I took her hand. "I know you need time and that is all I have Sophie but I want to you to know that I have nothing but love and patience for you, all I am asking is for a chance to give you that love that you need and want." I told her. Sophie looked at me and nodded, "But with one condition Teddy," She started to say. I nodded and motion for her to continue. "That we go at my pace please." She whispered like she had done something wrong. I took her both of her hands in mine and looked at her, "Of course Sophie, I promise we will go at your own pace." I told her. "Then I am yours Ted" she whispered. I hugged her. I finally got the girl…


	9. The Hero always get the Girl

Chapter 8: The Hero always get the Girl but the Villian doesn't like to Lose

Teddy's POV:

Its been two week since Sophie was released from the hospital. She would sleep in the guest room that was to the left of my room but then she would wake up from a nightmare and come over to my room and sleep in my room. The nightmares have come and gone with time but they were not completely gone. Taylor and Gale have been accompanying her to her theory sessions. I really want to bash his face in for doing this to her. But with me by her side, she will finally know what it is to be safe and loved." I still can't believe that we are together Teddy Bear." Sophie said. "Me neither babe." I said. "I wish that you told me how you really feel about me sooner." she said. "Same here my love" I said as I walked up to her and gently cupped her face and kissed her with such passion. We were enjoying some pool time before my classes were going to start. Mrs. Taylor bought them some lemonade. "Thanks Mrs. Taylor." I said. "Thanks Gail" Sophie said when she came over to lay in between my legs. Mrs. Taylor nodded while she was smiling, "You are both so welcome and Sophie, your mom wants you to call her." She said. That is when Sophie sighed then nodded, "Ok thanks Gail."

Sophie's POV:

I finally talked to my mom. I really can't believe that she thought that I was to blame. I throw my phone at the wall. My dad is going to need to buy me a new. I cried til it was time for dinner. I washed up and made sure that no one noticed that I had begun to cut myself. I was about finish when Teddy came in, "Babe?" He said. I smiled knowing that Teddy has given me nothing but love, compassion and patience to no end. "Yeah?" I said back as I finished my make-up. "Time for dinner." He said. "OK I will be right down." I told him. When I finished, Teddy was waiting for me by the stairs. I smiled when I saw him beaming at me. "You look beyond amazing my beloved." He whispered in my ear as we walked down the stairs and into the dinning is when I saw everyone gathered around including his aunts Mia and Kate and his uncles Elliot and Ethan. His grandparents were also there, Grace and Carla, his grandfathers, Carrick and Ray. We were enjoying a nice dinner until Teddy got up, "I want to thank everyone for coming. I can't believe that I am starting college next week and with that I wanted everyone to know that I have decide in following my Father's foot steps and I want to be able to make the name Grey a proud one."

His family cheered. He then pushed back his chair, got down on one knee and faced me. "My darling Sophie, you are my best friend, my love, the very air I breathe, I need to be with you and protect you, please say you will marry me?" He looked up at me. I and his family gasped except for the Taylors. I looked to my dad, he nodded smiling. I smiled through my tears , knowing that he will show me nothing but love and compassion. I nodded. "Yes" I whispered. Everyone cheered and congratulated us. "I also have another announcement." Mr. Grey said, everyone got quiet. "I have decided that Teddy here will be interning after school at the company." He said, everyone gasped and looked at him like he had gone crazy. "For real dad?" Teddy said. Christian nodded smiling. Teddy hugged his dad and looked at him. "I will not let you down Dad" he said. "I know you wont son." Mr. Grey said.

Third Person POV:

Everyone decided to stay up but Ted and Sophie went to their room. There was a knock on the door, Christian answered it. Matt had opened it, Chris was at the door, "Where is the bitch of a whore at?" he said really loudly. Ted and Sophie knew who it was. Sophie began to panic. "Stay here Sophie ok?" he said. "Please don't leave me Ted please" Sophie said. "I will be back." He said. He ran to the stairs and went downstairs. His dad and both his uncles were there, his brother and his cousin matt was also standing next to the adults. "Where are you hiding that bitch of mine Grey?" Chris said. "You better watch your mouth you bastard" Ted said. "she is mine you fucked up no good dick" Chris yelled. "Come out Sophie!" he yelled even more. Chris then looked at Ted, "She is my whore not yours Grey." That was the last straw for ted, He punched Chris in the face and straight to hit him hard, It took Christian, Elliot and Ethan to get him off. Ana called the police. Chris was laying on the floor bloody and unconscious.

Chris woke up, he then was handcuffed. "I will find you and her Grey and you both will die." Sophie saw Chris being dragged in cuffs. She ran, paniced and hoping that nothings bad has happen to Ted. She saw him standing at the end of the stairs talking to a police man with his father. She ran into his arms and started to sob. "hey shh…baby we are going to be alright" He whispered in her ear. He rubbed her back. She nodded and held onto him. He picked her up and took her to the room. He laid her down, he then lay down beside her. They both fell asleep.


	10. Taking a step back

Chapter 9: Taking a step back…

Teddy's POV:

After the whole ordeal last night. I want Sophie to have a nice time out on the yacht today. The family that it was a good idea to take her out. We were on _The Grace_ today. Sophie has not left my side last night. This guy really got to her. "Sophie, would you like to come outside with us?" I asked her. She seemed distant this morning. She shook her head and I sighed leaving her inside. I walked to the lounge chair and sat down placing my head in my hands. "Son?" my dad said. I sighed and looked up at him, "Something is wrong with Sophie and I don't know how to help her dad." I told him feeling like I was losing her before we started to live. "Son, she needs time." He told me and I nodded. I stayed where I was and watched as _The Grace_ was soaring through the water. An hour later I went to go check on her. That is when I saw her cutting herself. "Sophie what in the world are you doing?" I looked at her stunned. She gasped, "Teddy you weren't supposed to see this…" She looked down on the verge of a break down. I ran to her and took the cutting edge out of her hand. Sophie looked at me like I took the one thing to that meant everything to her. I throw it away and walked away from her.

Sophie's POV:

He caught me. He was angry and he left me. I sat there pulling up my knees and wrap my arms around them. I saw the anger and disappointment in his eyes, I finally sobbed. I couldn't help it. I just needed to cut to get rid of the pain. I saw Grace come my way with something in her hand. "Teddy told me that you need some attention." She said with concern in her voice. I started to sob harder. "Sophie darling let me see your wrists please." She said as gently as she could. I pulled up my sleeves and that is when Gail and Ana came in and I heard them gasped. Could this get any worse? When they both walked over to me, Grace was finished and they all hugged me and let me cry. Gail was the last one to stay with me. I laid my head on her lap and she ran her fingers through my hair and I started to fall asleep. "You need to go in there Theodore Raymond and tell her you love her" I heard Ana shout. I was alone. "Why mom?" He shouted back. "Because that girl in there has been through hell and back and you are doing nothing but acting like a child." She shouted more. "What she needs right now is her fiancé to be a man and man up and go over there and comfort her." I heard her finish.

I sighed and stay there not wanting to make an appearance. I saw someone come over. He squatted down and I saw his gorgeous blue eyes. "I am sorry for leaving you knowing that you were hurting and that is not what a newly engaged man does," He said. "But I want to know why Sophie?" He asked me. "I just wanted to get rid of the a pain and the memories so I can be a new person for the man that I love and hold dear to my heart." I told him. He then picked me up and place me in his lap and hold me allowing me to cry on his shoulder. "I don't want a new person, I am here to help you pick up the pieces and make you a better person." He told me. "I want you and all your problems so I can help you fix them my love." He said and he moves a piece of hair out of my face. "I will help you get through this my love I promise you." He told me. I nodded and that is when I kissed him to no ends. I knew that Teddy was going to help me survive and live.


	11. Father Daughter Time

Chapter 10: Father Daughter time…

Sophie's POV:

I have been going to more therapy sessions. Teddy, my dad, and Gail have been coming with me. Teddy makes sure that every single one of my issues is heard. I laid my head on my dad's shoulder when I decided that I need a daddy and daughter date. "You know I love you right Sophia" My dad asked. "Of course dad." I told him smiling. He smiled, "I just want you to know that I am here for you no matter what." "I know daddy, I just don't want you to think that I am a disappointment." I told him looking down. "You are not a disappointment Sophie," He said. "I am proud to have you as my daughter." I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I can have a brighter future. We enjoyed a night out on the town, we watched a movie and had a nice dinner. I couldn't wait til we have this date again.

I told Teddy all the stuff me and dad did tonight. "It sound like you had a wonderful time Sophie." He said smiling. "I did have a wonderful time Teddy Bear." I told him. "Teddy, can I ask you something?" I looked at him. He nodded. "Do you think that I will fully recover?" I asked him sighing. Teddy looked at me smiling, "Of course I think that you will recover Sophie and I help you get that even my family will help you." He said motioning toward the closet door. I went to go open it, Phoebe, Ava, Ana and Gail fell out of it. I laughed, "What are you all doing in here?" "we are going to have a girls night out." Ava said. "Spa and the whole shebang." Ana said this time. I kissed Teddy good night and followed the girls

Taylor's POV:

I never thought that my one and only daughter has gotten this far into a depression. If it wasn't for the Greys, I think that I would have truly lost my daughter. My Sophia and my Gail, they both are my most prized possessions on this planet. I have been watching her hurt herself and didn't think to stop it. Ever since she has moved away from me and her mother, I thought she would have been alright at least. I was wrong. But now that I am spending more time with her, thanks to Teddy, I am enjoying myself. Christian knows and he understands that is why he has told me to train Sawyer.

_ "Permission to speak sir," I asked. "Permission granted." Christian said. "Why do you really want me to train Sawyer?" I asked hoping that he would tell me what I wanted to hear. "I think it is time that you spend the time with your family and Sophie is more than welcome to spend it here and stay with us Jason," he said, " You are not only my body guard but you are my friend and apart of this family." He walked to me. "But your daughter needs you more than I do right now so I am thinking that it is about time for you to spend it with her." He finished. _

I remembered what he told me. I agreed to train him I am only doing it so that when I know I am not physically fit to protect him then Sawyer will. "Dad do you think that the Greys will be ok if I just stay a little longer?" Sophie asked. "Mr. Grey said you are part of his family and that you can stay as long as you want darling" I told her hoping that we wouldn't have to deal with the pyscho Hyde family anymore.


End file.
